Pure Chaos
by HardKoreKid
Summary: Read the story. I dont do summeries, just give it a shot. It's done! Vote for sequal on my profile.
1. Lets get one thing straight

**I'm gonna be honest to you, this came out of nowhere! **

**Im going to give you a preview of this but first:**

**OCs I need OCs! Here's how it's gonna work, I need at least two viewers. (And I know your there. :) To give me ideas for OC to use in this, I'll use them in Edge of Glory too. But this is new, and I need materal! So if you want to really ead this story and get inside of it, wrap yourself up like a blanket in it and sleep all winter, I need Ocs.**

* * *

**Espio's POV: **They all thought we would have heaven on earth after armaggedon. They were wrong. What was going to be white clouds on a blue sky is now a blood red sky. The water is bad and the animals are now freaks. Only one word can describe this place: Hell.

* * *

**Hey N. Harmonik, are you happy now? Since apparently a chapter cant just be author's notes, look, guys, if your going to tell someone else what they need to change, dont write it on the fucking reviews! Fuck...**


	2. Release

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am tired of waiting for OCs, so I'm going to just get started with this so, for the millions online, for the thousands you will tell bits and pieces of this story to. Lets get ready to rumble, I do not own anything, Alicia ****belong to aliciathewolf45, I own Edge, lets start this party!**

* * *

Espio's POV: As we stepped out of those gates, all the people flooded to what they believed would be heaven.

God were we wrong.

Alicia looked at me "Dont they see that this not what they had hoped for?" I looked at her, God she was nice. "We have been locked up in there for so long, they don't know what to believe anymore." She sighed. I looked out into the horizon, nothing but blood-red sky and pure red hills. If you asked me where we were, Id say hell, I just didn't know anymore. But since we were here, we needed to find a way to survive. "Alicia." She whistled as loud as she could. Everyone looked at us. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see we are nowhere close to being in heaven, so we don't know what we will find. So everyone go back inside the shelter and get a gun and a bag of rounds. We don't know what's alive normally, or if they are freak shows. Stay close." Everyone did as I said. I was in two wars, I know how to go commando. My only question was, were there anymore survivors?

Edge's POV: I woke up. I took out the gauge. Hmm it seems safe to take this off. As I take off my hazmat suit I look around. Water. I get my pot and get some water, I shock the water to boiling point and check, it's safe to drink. I drink the water and stand up. I get out my tape recorder. "Day 107: The air is finally breathable and I believe the gates have finally opened. I might want to check the gates now. End log." I walk to gate one. I look around. Huh, I guess they are already gone. Then I felt a gun pressed to the back of my head.

Shit.

* * *

**Not bad right? Well all I can tell you is until next time.**

**Fav, follow, review (No reviews over stupid crap), and if you can OC's will help me out a lot for the next chapters.**

**Peace**

**HKK**


	3. Interrogation

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and morons, we are here for the next chapter of Pure Chaos I would like to thank Lordoftheghostking28 for Ginny. Now I give you little warning, I'm not the sanest person, so mot everything will make sence. Just bear with it and if you have questions, pm me, I will answer them cool?**

**I own nothing, besides Edge and the storyline Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

**Edge's POV**: I turn around with my hands in the air, I see a wolf girl with a Glock pointed at my face. "On the ground." I like living, so I did what I was told. Then she kicked my head in and I was out cold. I woke up with the side she kicked in stitched up. I looked at the wolf girl talking to a purple chameleon. I was able to understand them a bit.

"I don't think we can trust him Espio."

"Well Alicia, you can't just assume that he was planning on causing harm."

"He was talking to himself, He's insane!" Guilty.

They both walked up to me. The wolf girl glares at me "What's your name." I said nothing. She slapped me! Damn she hits hard. "Alicia!" I heard the chameleon say, who I'm guessing was Espio. "Le me ask again, whats your name?" I look at her, I smirk. "Why do you need to know Alicia?" She pulled a gun and Espio grabbed her arm. "Let me do the questions ok?" She gives me one last look. "Fine."

Then Espio looks at me and gives me a friendly smile. Then pulls a gun and screams "**Now listen to me you fucker! You can answer my questions or I'll blow your brains to kingdom come!" **"Now whats your name?" Damn this fucker was crazy. "My name is Edge." He looks at Alicia, who rolls her eyes. " Did you come from the other shelter?" I laughed. "I'm called a Monger." He looks at me like I was crazy, like he had room to talk. "What's a Monger?" I sigh.

" A Monger is someone who didn't make it to the shelters in time, we had to spend 5 years in those suits, I've only had dead plants and water for 5 years, you got anything to eat?" He looks at me, and he looks into my eyes, he sees that I'm telling the truth and cuts my ropes. He hands me a dehydrated food package. I drip some water on it and once the food comes up, I devore it and then I look at Alicia. She may have angel wings, but that totally contradicts her violent personality. She sticks a gun in my face. "Tell me why I should let you live?" I look behind her. "Because you need someone to notice spies and attackers. Girl in the bush, I know your there, come on out!" When nothing happens Alicia slowly starts pulling the trigger, then I hear my saving grace. "How did you notice me?" A guinea pig comes out wearing a tight black body suit. I look at her. "I thought GUN would have trained you better Ginny, your supposed to remember faces, why not mine? She stares at me and then she gets it. "Edge? Oh my god, it so good to see you again." I have known Ginny since she started training with GUN when she was 10, she was trained by Rouge and there was three things Rouge ALWAYS taught her students

1. Stay hidden until you need to show yourself.

2. Never get caught, in enemy territory, use any means.

3. Whenever you see Edge be annoying as possible.

I finally got Ginny off of me. I looked out into the distance. I walked away and got out my next log.

" Day 108, I found the gate and survivors, all we need to do is find the next gate. End log."

Espio came back, he had a gun, I looked at him. "You got a bow, arrows and a metal wire?" I was shocked after he left, he had all the stuff. I took the cable and tied it the an arrow, I looked out into the distance. Game on.

* * *

**It's done. Fav, review, like, whatever, PM me with any questions.**

**Peace**

**HKK**


	4. The 2nd silo

**Hello everyone. For those of you who read my first story, I'm sorry. I deleted it. I'm going to make a new story soon, but until then, this is what I have on the table, dig in**

**I own nothing but Edge and the story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The 2nd silo.**

Edge's POV: As we walked the barren wasteland now know as Mobius. The people from the silo were talking, mostly saying "I don't trust this guy." I turned around, slightly annoyed. "If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Then a tan rabbit holding a younger rabbit's hand stepped up. "Why should we trust you?" I looked at them. " One. You need someone to predict danger. Two. I have wandered this land for five years. I know what I'm doing." Seeming satisfied, they went back into the crowd. Then a green alligator stepped up. "Why do you get to be leader, I want to be leader." I looked at him. "Wanna fight over it?" Ginny looked at the alligator scared. "No, no you don't want to do that!" He looked at her and pushed her out-of-the-way. He looked at me, he was a lot bigger than I was, so he looks at my bow and laughs. "You know what pipsqueak? I'm going to let you shoot me, be careful, you get one shot!" He backed up and I aimed, I fired and it hit his shoulder. "Ha! you missed the kill blow, now you die!" I grabbed the cable. "Bye!" I sent a shockwave down the line and he really got zapped. Then he was on the ground. "That's why I'm leader motherfucker." He woke up and Alicia and Espio were standing over him. "What happened?" He asked Espio. "You got knocked the fuck out!" **"And he's about to be again!"** Ginny ran up to the poor guy and punted his face in. "Cool now he's out. Now someone give me a marker! I wanna draw on his face!" I rolled my eyes, Ginny. Then a rose hedgehog stepped forward. "What makes you think there are people in the other silo?" I look at her. "There just is... I can feel it."

Shadow's POV: As we watched the silo doors open, and we saw the wasteland. I heard someone in the back. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" We stepped out there. I looked out to everyone. "Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Everyone looked at me. " apparently someone REALLY fucked up with the prediction for this. So now everyone get a weapon. We have no idea what's out here." My sister Rouge looked at me. "You think the people from the other silo are alive?" I looked at her. "They prepaird that one first, this one was last minute. If we survived, so did they."

Both POV: One day our groups will combine. Once that happens, we will need to find a way off this rock.

Alicia POV: Edge is starting to get on my nerves, if he wasnt our guide, Id kill him. I aim my gun at his head, then Espio puts my arms down. "No." Damn it

* * *

**Well folks. that's the game, tune in next time!**

**HKK**


	5. What now?

**What's up guys. This hasnt even been up for a full week, over 200 views? You guys are HardKore! Now get ready, shit will get kinda sexual in this chapter. Now Are...You...Ready?**

**I own nothing but Edge and the storyline**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What now?**

Alicia's POV: We looked out into the distance and I was starting to get annoyed. "Do you even know where the others are?" Edge looked at me, he looked kinda pissed. "Well let's signal them!" He broke a few bullets and wrapped the gunpowder that came out in the gloves he was wearing, wrapped it in his bow and fired it up and sent a shock down the wire. A massive explosion flew across the sky. He looked at me. As I went after him, but Espio grabbed me. "As bad as you want to, you can't kill him." I frowned. I looked at Edge. "Well smartass, what do we do after we find the other group." He turned. "We need to find a space station." "What makes you think we will be able to find a planet that we can live on?" He held out a chaos emerald. "If we hook up some of them to the ship, not only will it give us power, but it will seek life." Smartass.

As we walked along we saw a figure in the distance. "Hello?" Edge yelled. Then multiple figures showed up. Oh shit. Then I saw that they were alive. We finally found them!

Shadow's POV: I saw her. It was actually her. Amy, I havent seen her in five years. I walked past a green hedgehog, who my guess was the leader. I walked up to Amy. "Can I talk to you?" We walked behind a rock. I hugged her. "S-Shadow?" I looked at her. "I never thought I would see you again." She blushed. I never again thought I would see her again. Then I kissed her. "I love you." She was blushing madly. Then I looked at her and she said something that caught me off guard. "Shadow?" "Yeah?" "Can you take me?" Ok either I'm going fucking crazy, or she said what I thought she said. Then we started to kiss deeply, before it could get any farther. We heard a whistle. "Hey Romeo, Juliet, nows not the time to get your rocks off, we need to get off this wasteland first."

Killjoy.

Edge's POV: I looked at the crowd and got their attention. "Ok who here has a chaos emerald?" The black hedgehog, who I later found out was named Shadow. "I got one!" Then the little rabbit Cream raised up one. "I have one too Mr. Edge!" I looked at Alicia. "What?" She said. "Let me see your purse." She looked at me with a confused look. "Fine... Hey where is my purse?" I looked at Ginny. "What the hell? You think I took it?" I glared at her. She slowly gave me the purse. "What the hell Ginny?" Alicia screamed. "I thought it was funny!" I looked at Rouge, who was with Shadow's group. "You taught her a little too well." She looks at me like she always does: Annoyed. " That's not my problem anymore." I watched as the girls were held back by Espio and Shadow. I pull out a camcorder. I press record after I get a good distance away. "Log 110. The groups have joined together. Now we need a ride off this rock. God help us all." I look at the girl still trying to go at it. I shocked both girls. "Are you done?" "No!" I shock them again. "Now?" Alicia looks at me "Yes..." Espio walked her away to calm down and join the crowd. Ginny looked at me. "No!" Stubborn child. I took my bag off and got out a CD player and put in a CD called 'Torture' I played it and put the headphones on her. "NO! NOT JUSTIN BEIBER!" I got down to her level. "Are you done?" "YES JUST TURN IT OFF!" I turned it off and she glared at me. " You're an ass." "Whatever rookie."

All that we need to do is find project Ark. We will finally be off this rock if we do.

* * *

**You got PUNKED! You think I was going to add a sex scene right now? What's wrong with you? They will be one later. Trust me. Review, Follow, PM. Whatever**

**HKK**


	6. Secrets Revieled

**Hello everyone, sorry about the wait, I am a student teacher, a radio show talk host, a college student and I had writer's block, trust me, I'll always try to update it when I can. SOOOOO, now all we gotta do now is start don't we?**

**Edge: Dude, your toilet's on fire.**

**Me: Fuck really? **

**Espio: I'll get the fire extinguisher.**

**Alicia: HardKore owns nothing but Edge and the story. I belong to aliciathewolf45, Lordoftheghostking28 has Ginny and Myestica has Hailey.**

* * *

**Chapter... 5 (I remembered!): Secrets Reviled**

Edge's POV: We saw it, Space colony ARK space station, all we needed to do was get on a ship.

"Everyone!" They all stop. "We have arrived, so now we must get on a craft and get out of here." They all cheer. As we walk up to the station and entered the front door as we walked around for a bit I hear Cream ask. "Mr. Edge, are we lost?" I sigh. "Probably." Alicia laughed. "Looks like Mr. Perfect aint so perfect!" I turned to her. I try to be nice to her, yet she mocks me. What the hell? Then I tapped into my mind powers, you're going to fuck with me? This will crush you. I hit the crush part of her brain, of course! I smile real big, then Alicia looks at me and frowns. " Why are you so happy?" "Espio come here." Espio walks up besides Alicia. "Yep the feelings are mutual." Alicia looks at me confused. "What are you talking about Croc Hunter?" I point at them both. "You like him, she likes you." Everyone looked at them both and gasped.

Ginny's POV:I looked at Hailey, my best friend and Edge's former student. We couldn't believe what we just saw. Edge was in a state I have only seen once, it was when he got tired of Rouge's shit and released something deep and dark. That was before all this, back when Hailey was smiling. She used to smile all the time, she would always look up at the sky, see the clouds, and believe everything was going to be ok. Now that there are no clouds, all of her happiness is gone, all that's left of our sky is a crimson sheet. " I put my hand on her shoulder. "One day we will find your joy again my friend." She looked at me, her pink quills flowing gently in the breeze. "I can only hope..."

Alicia's POV: That dick! He spilled my biggest secret to the entire group! I ran outside and cried. I couldn't help it, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Espio. "Look Esp-" I couldn't finish, he had kissed me! "No need to explain, I love you too." After he said that, I was on top of the fucking world! I didn't care that Edge was watching us from the corner.

Edge's POV: Finally she is happy, maybe she will stop dissing me in front of everyone... probably not.

* * *

**Yeah you guys are doing one of two things: 1. Going "Awwwww how cute!" or 2. Vomiting all over the place. Whatever.**

**No joke when I was writing this, my toilet caught fire, one of the mechanisms caught fire. Strange...**

**Whatever. Anywhore fav, pm, review, go run over a duck or something. **

**HKK**


	7. Sniped

**Hey guys, here is the next installment of Pure Chaos, and yes my toilet DID catch on fire, when you get the chance, read evil from the beyond, if you like horror stories, give it a try, to let you know Slendy will be in it! Good luck, I own nothing but Edge and the storyline the OC's are owned by their makers**

* * *

**Espio's POV: **"Well don't this shit suck?" Someone yelled as we were chained against the wall. Edge wasnt with us. Alicia was pissed, and when I say pissed, I mean "Crazy motherfucker" pissed. "I told you we couldn't trust him!" My only thought was, "Edge you'd better rescue us, Alicia's the love of my life, but I don't want to listen to her complain for eternity."

**Edge's POV:** I looked at the people who got out with me, knowing everyone else was caught by those monsters, I decided to use my military background here. "Listen up maggots! How many of you have military training?" They all raised their hands. "I'm going to go down the line, you tell me your name, rank and branch of military! Are we clear?" "Sir yes sir!" I start on the black and red hedgehog I saw makin out with Amy. "Name son!" "Shadow sir, Corporal in the Marines!" I step back. "Before we continue, I am Edge, I am a First Sergent in the Marines! Now you cat! Name, rank and branch!" The purple cat looked at me with no fear. "Blaze sir, Sergent in the Army!" I nod "You got any special training?" She made some fire dance in her hands. " Good enough what about you soldier?" "Silver sir!" He was clearly a rookie, i could tell by his attention. " Airman Basic in the Air Force!" "Are you ready for a search and rescue fly boy?" He was taken aback by my question. "Sir yes sir!" I get to the last man in the group. "What about you?" He looked at me with sever intent. "Knuckles sir, Petty Officer 2nd Class in the Navy!" I look them over, in my missions, I've had worse.

We went up to the building. I signaled them to follow, Silver was the last one to take cover every time. Damn rookie. "Silver, keep up, cover is important!" "Sir!" He moved faster, but he moved to fast and I heard a gun shot. I turned, He was laying in his own blood. Bullet through his stomach. I dragged him to safety. "Come on rookie stay with us!" Silver coughed up some blood and moved his hand, he got him in the heart. I shed a tear, I knew he wasnt gonna make it. " Rookie do me a favor, when you get to the gates, when you see a man with a scar straight down his face, tell him probie made it." He smiled and gave me a salute. "It's been an honor serving with you." He died right there. I was pissed, that boy had so much to live for, they took it, I followed the bullet trajectory. Your going to eat it you fuck. "Go on without me, I'll catch up soon." Knuckles nodded his head and took them on.

"So how long do I get?" He asked. I was inside my head talking to HIM. "10 min. once we find him." He frowned "15 min." "Fine." He smiled. "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

**Thats what's up, yes I killed Silver. Hey, it was him or Shadow, they were the lowest ranking, dont bitch at me! whatever, PM, follow, fave, What the fuck ever**

**For those who are fighting, For those who fought, For those who will fight, thank you**

**HKK**


	8. Revenge

**Today I will go through the Rebirth process, if you don't understand that, you'll find out.**

* * *

**Mission: Rebirth of those who were dealt the wrong hand**

**success rate: 70%**

**People being brought back:4**

**Begin log**

* * *

"Can you explain why we are all here?" Silver whined as we sat down at a large table. I looked around and saw Charmy and Cream. "No matter what happens, you can't scream or cry." They looked at each other "Why?" Charmy asked. "You'll see. Is everyone here Shadow?" I looked around making sure. "Yes." This wasnt gonna be easy, but who said any of my jobs were easy. "Now you all know about the Sonic and Jet EXE murders?" Once I said that, Cream and Rouge broke down in tears. I slam my hand down on the table, scaring the shit out of almost everyone. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I saw their mutilated bodies and even saw Knuckles killed, once I got over there, you got no FUCKING ROOM TO CRY!" Everyone was silent, I pulled the sheet off the table. "These are submission dummies sir." Cream said. I don't fucking understand, why does she only call me sir? "Why arent you doing it with their original bodies?" Vector asked. "If I used the original bodies, there would be chaos, and the demon inside my head would go apeshit and kill the rest of you." No one said anything after that. "Shadow start the ritual." Right, first everyone join hands."

"Do I really have to hold hands with THAT?" Alicia said pointing at Victor. "Espio your girl is being a bitch again-" I shot them a look so dark, not even space could match that motherfucker. _"Deus solus potest revocare possis qui indigne ad inferos virtute tua per eas ad nos!"_ Shadow had started the ritual, if we screw up, we could risk a major demon outbreak. _"Ubi corpora eorum ad corpus et animus fiat injuria ultra blasphemaverunt."_ It was my turn, now to go from Latin to the language my ancestors taught me. "בואו ארור לתחייה בשמו הקדוש שלך, אמן." Their souls raised out of the ground and the house shook, I saw each soul go into all the bodies. Lets see if we were succsessful. "Tails?" Cream asked. "Ugggh, what happened, and why the hell am I chained to the table?" "TAILS!" Cream hugged him like no tomorrow, I cut him loose, I could feel that this was the real Tails. I looked at Knuckles. "What?" I raised up a picture of the Master Emerald. "Ok." I raised up a picture of it in Rouge's apartment. "Rouge, I can't even be dead for a day and you somehow manage to steal the master emerald?" She sighed. "It's good to have you back Knucklehead." I look at Wave's body. "What's the square root of pi?" I made DAMN sure that none of the demons in hell knew this one. "1.77245385091" I look at Tails. "Yep she's right!" I look at Storm, he was sound asleep. Fuck... "Storm wake up you lazy fuck!" "But Wave I am awake!" I look at Silver. "Storm?" Silver looked at me. "Yeah, what about me?" I slam my fist on Storm's body. "Goddamn it did I not say not to touch the bodies!?" They all look at me. "No." Damn it. Now we gotta fix this.

* * *

**End log**

**Mission successful**

**Notes: I'm gonna strangle Silver later...**

* * *

**To figure out what the hell they are saying, go to google translate and copy and paste this shit.**

**Review, fav, follow, go slam a cold drink and relax**

**HKK**


	9. Finding a new home

**With the last chapter, piece together that chapter and the previous one, you'll get it**

**Now with Alicia and Espio... I own nothing**

* * *

**Alicia's POV: **We sat there collecting dust and Edge was probably thousands of miles away. "What's that sound?" I turn to Espio while he looks at the door. It was getting closer. "Slendy's coming..." I decided to break the fourth wall. "Goddamnit wrong story, wrong time, wrong place!" The door burst open and I saw Amy sailed across the room. "Shadow!" Shadow wrapped his arms around her and looked at everyone else. I was a little pissed still about Edge, so I ask Shadow. "What about jackass?" He just stared at me. "After Silver got shot, he said that he was going to set Silver's soul to peace." Ginny and Hailey look a little scared, so did Rouge. "What?"

Ginny sighed. "You see after Edge left GUN he became a Spirit Fighter." Hailey continued. "He became very good at what he did, then he had two very big cases, each connected." Rouge continued. "The Sonic EXE killings in which he killed Knuckles, Tails and Eggman, and Jet EXE, where he killed Wave and Storm." Knuckles was confused. "If Sonic killed me, why am I here now?" Ginny was the one to respond. "1. Sonic and Jet were possessed by a demon, Edge and Shadow exercised it, the next time Edge sealed it in his mind. 2. Edge revived him, then when he went on a mission, he had to face a choice: Have everyone who knew killed, or erase everyone's memory. GUN agents are trained to never forget stuff like this. Edge took that out and that why he forgot like the rest of you." I was confused. "So does this mean I knew Edge before?" "Yes, he and Espio trained a lot." Hailey said.

Goddamn it!

**Edge's POV: ** I see the door open and see everyone standing and talking. I look at the trinket I took from the assassin's body, his head, it looked like mine, time to fuck some people off! I take the head and throw it into the middle of the crowd. Of course, Shadow ruins my fun. "Edge we know it's you." I walk up. "Now did anyone find a way to the shuttles?" Blaze nodded. She led the way. While we were going down the hall, I'm told more about my past, I know I'm 26, but the years 16-18 are just a god forsaken blur. It all comes back to me. I look at the shuttle. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" It looked like something off of Star Wars! Blaze and I went in, there wasnt enough room for everyone. **(Warning there is going to be a LOT of breaking the fourth wall!)**

"Ok now those who have been on one of the Sonic TV shows come over here." Half of the crowd came over to me. "Now anyone who has been in a video game stay here." Half of that crowd left. "Anyone who was in a GOOD video game and had a GOOD role, stay here." That left us with all the main characters.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Liftoff!" We took off, the people we left flipped us off as we left.

"Time to hyperjump, Chaos control!" As we hit hyperspace my only thought was. "Will we find a place to call home?"

* * *

**Sorry if you were expecting more, but this is everything I had. I'm going to try with my other two stories, thanks to all the support, hell, I might make a sequel!**

**Peace out people**

**HKK**


End file.
